


Love, Your Secret Admirer, Soon To Be Named

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: The trilogy of Jeorge and Kris [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, I haven't played this game wHOOPS, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Post-Canon, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: After the war, Kris had settled down to become the tireless advisor to King Marth, working behind the scenes to ensure his reign ran smoothly. It was a thankless job, but she didn’t mind. She fully believed in her liege. She did manage to make time for friends, but lovers? Not at all.But yet, she had been receiving these anonymous letters from someone who dubbed themselves her “secret admirer”.“I am here to reveal his name.”“You know who it is?”His face contorted for a moment, but he released the look with a sigh, “I am more than aware of him,” he paused, searching her face with his clear eyes, “I am him.”There was silence.Sir... Jeorge? It was Jeorge? My Jeorge?





	Love, Your Secret Admirer, Soon To Be Named

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so look... I got Jeorge in Heroes, and loved him. He was my first gold in fact! So I looked him up and saw that he he had a mostly romantic support with the Avatar in New Mystery?? An he says one of the flirt lines in Heroes??? And I was in love. I saw that no one really shipped him and Kris and decided to write a fic for them. 
> 
> I haven't played New Mystery but I know plenty about it, have watched their support, and know their endings, so I think I understand. If there are any timeline errors let me know!

“Lady Kris, you have another letter.”

“Again?”

After the war, Kris had settled down to become the tireless advisor to King Marth, working behind the scenes to ensure his reign ran smoothly. It was a thankless job, but she didn’t mind. She fully believed in her liege. She did manage to make time for friends, but lovers? Not at all.

But yet, she had been receiving these anonymous letters from someone who dubbed themselves her “secret admirer”. It had to be someone who knew what her job was, because they were always addressed to “Advisor Kris”

She dismissed the servant with a thanks before opening the letter. They had started out simple, with messages like “ _I admire your dedication_ ” and “ _I adore you_ ”. But as time went on, they begin to grow more and more passionate, like the author’s desperation to be noticed was seeping into them. This one seemed to be a culmination of all the ones that had come before.

_Dearest Kris,_

_I begin to wonder if my words reach you. You have done nothing to hinder me, but nothing to encourage either. My love for you has not waned since the day we met. I believed myself to be a practical man, beyond such fanciful notions, but true love this must be. If you have kept my previous letters, you would know that, I’m sure. Your beauty, strength, and intellect are unrivaled in this world, but you are content to let others take the rewards of your accomplishments. Such selfless devotion is beyond moving._

_But that same kindness is not something I wish to take advantage of. I do not intend to keep sending these if you only receive them out of the generosity of your heart. From this day forth, I intend to make myself known to you, and hope to woo you on my own merit._

_Love, your secret admirer, soon to be named._

Kris put the parchment down, thinking about what she had just read. It was true that she had been keeping the letters because she did not want to break any hearts at first. But as time marched on, she admittedly grew fond of them, with their lavish praise and elegant prose. To think they will soon end saddened her, but she was admittedly curious about the author’s identity.

“I wish him the best of luck...” she muttered as she returned to her paperwork, putting the mystery man behind her for the evening.

* * *

 The next, she received word that the leader of the Archanean Rangers was arriving to give his report to King Marth.

Kris would never admit it, but she nearly flew out her seat at the message.

“Jeorge!”

During the war, she had grown quite close to the archer. He was an enigma of a man, calculating but kind, stern but playful. It was difficult to tell when he was being frank with you or deceiving you with his honeyed words.

Which made her feelings on him... that much harder to decipher.

She waited for him at the castle gate, smiling broadly when he dismounted and headed her way. His look uplifted at the sight of her as well, and he held a hand out for her to put hers in. It was a silly tradition between them, especially since he was technically of higher stature, but he would kiss her hand whenever they met. It made her heart flutter for reasons beyond her comprehension. She placed her palm atop his, and watched as he lifted her hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon it.

“Lovely as ever,” he tease (or at least that’s what she assumed it was).

“You continue to be dashing as well,” she replied, and after a moment of silence they both broke out into grins.

Kris gestured for him to follow her, and they walked towards the main entrance as his men saddled their horses, “The King is occupied at the moment, but if you want, you could give a rundown of your report and we could discuss it until he’s available.”

“That would be fine,” he assented. Having his approval, they turned a corner in the direction of her offices. She kept humble lodging for one so doted upon by the King, but it was something she insisted upon. _I was not so useful by growing a big head_ , she argued.

She invited him into her main study, where he took a chair, one he sat in upon all his visits. He came to the castle whenever he was able, and in part to just see her. It warmed her heart and cheeks, but she refused to let it go to her head.

Sitting in the chair adjacent to his, she gestured for him to begin. His report was simple and standard. They had taken down several brigand groups, given aide to border villages, and took stock of remaining war damages. His recounting was so bare and simple that it took only minutes over half an hour.

“Marth--- King Marth is likely still busy by this time...” she paused, looking at the floor, “We could stay here and chat while we wait. Unless you have other business-”

“It would be my pleasure to stay here and chat with you. But first, I do have some business. However, it is with _you_.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I have certain intelligence that you have been receiving letters of a _r_ omantic nature.”

How could he possibly know? Did he have spies? Her servants? She knew he was man of intellect (at least in her estimation) and calculation, but what need of spies in the castle did he have-

“I am here to reveal his name.”

“You know who it is?”

His face contorted for a moment, but he released the look with a sigh, “I am more than aware of him,” he paused, searching her face with his clear eyes, “I _am_ him.”

There was silence.

 _Sir... Jeorge? It was Jeorge? My Jeorge?_ She could scarcely believe it... _why would he love me so? But thinking of how those letters read..._

“It was you...?”

“Indeed. I have already told you I like you, and that I have a long reaching plan involving you. But it is a plan that can proceed no further without your consent,” he stood to move to her chair, kneeling before her. He placed an imploring hand on her knee.

“Formally now, I ask for permission to court you.”

“I,” her mouth opened and closed uselessly for a moment, wrapping her head around what had just been said. The man she had long admired wished to be with her? He couldn’t possibly...

...no. She had simply convinced herself of that in fear of her own feelings.

“I was afraid to admit it for so long,” she began quietly, “That I felt the desire to be with you. But I know now that I have always admired you, and those letters affected me even greater than you had likely hoped. It looks like your prediction has come true this time.”

Her last words were spoken with true joy, and for a moment Jeorge looked ready to lunge up and kiss her, if he did not know the rules of decorum so well. He squeezed her knee before releasing it to take her hand in his. She gripped back tightly.

He smiled, “I know your duties are most pressing to you, but in the time in between, I hope to do my best to convince you I am worth settling down with once the time comes.”

“I believe the King would not begrudge me taking another hour of your time, so I believe you could start now.”

Her eyes gleamed with playful promise, a look which he returned.

* * *

King Marth did not get his report until the next day.•

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to get into the mind of characters you barely know...


End file.
